Leçon d'astronomie
by Will-Brittle
Summary: OS - Attention, ce OneShot contient du lemon )


**oO Leçon d'astronomie Oo**

La deuxième heure de potion avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'acheva dans le brouhaha habituel des élèves qui se levaient pour ranger le matériel et apporter leur échantillon au professeur. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'aller se percher comme d'habitude à son pupitre en attendant que sa classe se vide, Rogue aboya quelques gentillesses de son cru pour obtenir le silence ainsi que l'attention de cette assemblée d'andouilles pleines d'hormones.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, le professeur Sinistra est absente et ne pourra donc pas dispenser ses cours d'astronomie cette semaine.

« _Apparemment, partir à l'autre bout de la Terre pour regarder des gros cailloux tomber du ciel serait prioritaire sur l'éducation cosmique de quelques cornichons écervelés. Prétexte que je tâcherais de ne pas oublier lorsque j'aurais moi aussi envie de faire un petit break en Australie..._ » pensa Rogue en remontant une rangée de tables pour rejoindre son pupitre.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Vous n'échapperez pas à ce cours d'astronomie puisque d'autres professeurs se chargeront d'assurer le remplacement, il serait fort dommage de manquer une leçon d'astronomie, n'est-il pas ? Ricana-t-il, cynique. En ce qui concerne les Gryffondor, vous êtes priés de vous renseigner auprès du professeur McGonagall dès aujourd'hui, car c'est elle qui vous donnera ce cours. Quant aux Serpentard, c'est évidemment à moi que l'on a confié cette surcharge de travail. On se retrouve donc vendredi à 23 heures tapantes devant l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie. Sur ce, dépêchez-vous de sortir de ma classe, et en silence, houspilla-t-il.

Il regarda avec dédain chaque élève qui passait devant lui en déposant un échantillon de leur potion dans une boîte en bois près de son pupitre, et lorsque ce fut le tour d'Hermione, le professeur reporta son attention sur ses parchemins, ignorant délibérément la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment quelle réaction son mépris engendrerait: elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire, rien que pour l'agacer.

\- À lundi professeur, lui dit-elle, dégoulinante d'une gaîté surjouée.

Depuis le temps, Hermione savait reconnaître quand Rogue faisait exprès d'être mesquin, et malheureusement pour lui, elle avait bien compris que la seule façon de lui rendre la pareille était de lui répondre avec une joie excessive. C'était hypocrite, certes, mais au moins elle pouvait répliquer aux piques de Rogue sans lui donner de prétexte pour la sanctionner. La satisfaction était à son comble lorsqu'elle pouvait le voir grommeler dans sa barbe, frustré au plus haut point quand leurs petites joutes ne tournaient pas à son avantage.

\- À _vendredi_ Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus traînante et doucereuse.

\- Pardon, j'ai dû mal entendre... Vous avez dit vendredi ? Mais-

\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu Miss, la coupa-t-il en lui adressant un rictus vainqueur. Vous avez, parait-il, une heure de cours d'astronomie à rattraper. Les Serpentard ayant deux heures d'affilées le vendredi soir, vous suivrez donc mon cour au lieu de celui du professeur McGonagall qui ne durera qu'une heure, et ce à la demande du professeur Sinistra en personne, ajouta-t-il en savourant la grimace décomposée de son élève. Si vous avez une objection, adressez-vous au directeur-

\- Inutile, le coupa-t-elle, ce qui fit tiquer Rogue. En fait, j'ai plutôt hâte de vous voir enseigner l'astronomie, dit-elle en arborant ce fameux sourire réjoui qui agaçait tant son professeur de potion. À vendredi Monsieur !

Hermione quitta aussitôt la salle de classe, laissant le professeur Rogue seul avec ses désagréables réflexions qu'elle était ravie d'esquiver.

\- Peste ! Vociféra-t-il en griffonnant rageusement sur ses parchemins. Je vous garantie qu'à ce jeu-là vous ne gagnerez pas, ah ça non !

 **oOo**

\- C'est moi où Rogue est bizarre depuis le début de la semaine ? murmura Harry en se penchant vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude? Difficile d'imaginer pire, répliqua Ron avant de remplir sa bouche de frites.

\- Bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre, s'enquit Hermione en regardant Ron d'un air dégoûté.

\- C'est peut-être mon imagination mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il nous snobe, répondit Harry en lançant un regard furtif vers la table des professeurs.

\- Développe... l'encouragea Hermione qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Rogue ayant toujours été hautain et condescendant avec tout le monde.

\- Bah, d'habitude il ne se gène pas pour nous regarder de travers, nous toiser d'un air menaçant, ou nous fixer comme s'il projetait de nous tuer froidement. Tout le monde sait que rabaisser les élèves à la moindre occasion est son passe-temps favori, surtout quand il s'agit de nous, fit-il en pointant ses amis du doigt, suivi de lui-même.

\- Oui, je sais, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne voyait rien d'inhabituel dans ce que venait de dire Harry. Et alors, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était le calme plat depuis le cours de lundi ?! Aucune remarque, aucun regard, pas un seul point retiré à Gryffondor, rien!

\- Bah c'est bon pour nous ça, de quoi tu te plains, intervint Ron, encore et toujours la bouche pleine.

\- Je trouve ça louche. Il mijote quelque chose, j'en suis sûr, conclut Harry en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

\- C'est vrai que, quand on y pense, c'est assez étrange venant de lui, admit Hermione en jetant un oeil à la table des professeurs.

Tous les professeurs discutaient entre eux, sauf un qui gardait obstinément le nez rivé sur son assiette.

\- On ferait mieux de rester sur nos gardes, surtout toi Hermione, fit Harry en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi spécialement moi ?!

\- Parce que toi tu lui tiens tête. Non seulement ses provocations n'ont plus d'effet sur toi, mais en plus tu répliques et tu le bats à son propre jeu! Il n'arrive plus à t'humilier comme il le faisait avant et ça...

\- ...ça lui fout les boules, compléta Ron en opinant bêtement.

\- Si vous le dites, marmonna Hermione en haussant les épaules, souriant malgré elle en réalisant à quel point Rogue devait l'avoir mauvaise.

Le soir même, Hermione arpentait les couloirs du château, déjà bien sombres à cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, tous les Serpentard de la même promotion étaient déjà présents et patientaient en bas de l'escalier.

\- On s'est perdu Granger ?

\- On a toujours pas de poil au menton Malefoy ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Mais le blond ignora royalement sa réplique et vint vers la seule Gryffondor du groupe, qui avait pourtant pris soin de se placer à l'opposé de lui.

\- C'est un cour particulier que tu veux ? susurra-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer d'un air las en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Drago qui s'adossa contre le mur, tout près d'elle, la fixant de son regard provocateur.

\- Mais où vous croyez-vous bande de paresseux, aboya Rogue qui arrivait d'un pas pressé. Remuez-vous, on n'est pas dans un salon de thé !

Il se tenait au pied des marches, une main posée sur la tête de la gargouille en pierre qui ornait la base de la rambarde. Sa posture lui conférait l'allure d'un Prince **_(Wouaw le jeu de mot ! )_** , et son visage impassible renforçait ce petit air hautain que Hermione détestait tant.

Il attendit que les élèves s'engouffrent tous dans l'escalier, les toisant de son regard autoritaire. Hermione fut dans les derniers à accéder aux marches, et lorsque Rogue posa les yeux sur elle, il lui tordit un rictus qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Drago était le dernier à passer et avança juste derrière Hermione, bien trop près selon elle, tandis que le professeur fermait la marche.

Arrivé au sommet de la tour, Rogue fendit aisément la foule d'élèves qui s'écartèrent d'eux-même sur son passage. Il installa et régla l'énorme télescope en cuivre et le cour commença dans un silence quasi total.

Au bout d'une demie heure, les élèves debout commençaient à fatiguer et se cherchaient chacun une petite place pour s'asseoir et reposer leurs jambes. Hermione venait juste de poser son postérieur sur le bord de la large rambarde en bois qui entourait la cage d'escalier, quand le professeur l'appela et lui somma de le rejoindre au télescope pour un exercice de repérage des astres.

La Gryffondor se leva en soupirant

\- Un problème Miss Granger, demanda le professeur avec un rictus narquois.

\- Non non, aucun problème monsieur, lui sourit-elle en enjambant les quelques élèves qui étaient assis à même le plancher.

Elle rejoignit le professeur remplaçant, se pencha légèrement sur le télescope et commença à observer les étoiles, énumérant docilement les constellations qu'elle reconnaissait. Rogue vint subrepticement se placer derrière la Gryffondor, dos au reste des élèves qui bayaient déjà aux corneilles et conversaient entre eux à voix basse. Hermione ne se rendit compte du déplacement de son professeur que lorsqu'elle le sentit se pencher sur elle, rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.

\- Vous permettez, murmura-t-il près de son oreille en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Heu, b-bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, un peu troublée par ce contact impromptu.

Elle voulut se décaler pour lui laisser la place mais la main sur son épaule se fit plus ferme pour la retenir.

\- Ne bougez pas Miss, ordonna-t-il en se pressant davantage contre le dos de la Gryffondor qui n'osait plus bouger, respirant à peine.

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, il la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise et elle était certaine qu'il le faisait exprès. Après quelques instants de 'vérification' dans le viseur du télescope, Rogue l'incita à reprendre son observation des astres en se décalant pour la laisser accéder à l'appareil, mais il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant, toujours collé à son dos.

La Gryffondor cogitait tandis qu'elle scrutait le ciel, pas vraiment concentrée sur les étoiles. S'il s'agissait d'un stratagème pour la piéger, cela était bien décevant de la part d'un homme tel que Severus Rogue ! Il espérait sans doute pousser la provocation jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle explose, offrant ainsi à ce sadique une magnifique occasion de l'humilier devant tous les Serpentard, et pouvoir enfin la sanctionner allègrement.

\- Professeur... demanda Hermione dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Je... j'ai remarqué que... que depuis quelques jours... vous étiez... distant...

\- Vous avez remarqué cela, vous ? s'étonna-t-il en levant un sourcil. À vrai dire, je pensais que vous étiez trop préoccupée par votre petite personne pour vous apercevoir de quoique ce soit d'autre...

\- Vous avez peut-être raison... En fait, c'est Harry qui me l'a fait remarqué, avoua-t-elle, toujours à voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entende leur conversation.

\- Potter,vous dites ?! C'est encore plus surprenant venant de cet avorton, maugréa-t-il.

\- Dites, je peux vous poser une question professeur ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous collez à moi, demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

Rogue se recula d'un pas vif, piqué par le ton inquisiteur dans la réplique de la jeune femme.

\- Retournez donc vous asseoir Miss Granger, tonna-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Hermione obéit à son professeur, non sans lui adresser un sourire vainqueur, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la moue renfrognée de Rogue. Elle retourna directement vers la rambarde qu'elle occupait avant d'être appelée par la chauve-souris sadique, mais Drago Malefoy avait pris la place. Du moins il était assis à la 'place' juste à coté, nonchalamment, s'étirant et s'étalant, mangeant tout l'espace, et il s'affala davantage en voyant Hermione venir vers lui.

\- Bouge de là Malefoy, lui lança-t-elle en grognant.

\- Huuum... non.

Il la narguait en jouant des sourcils, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur son visage.

\- Malefoy... gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche pour lui faire ravaler son sale petit air prétentieux, comme en troisième année.

Lui ratatiner sa belle petite gueule de Sang-Pur vaniteux, sentir son nez craquer sous ses phalanges et voir son précieux sang dégouliner sur sa cravate verte... Ah, quel souvenir exaltant !

Un sourire satisfait étira brièvement les lèvres d'Hermione mais elle se força à le contenir tandis qu'elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son genou bute contre celui du blond.

\- S'il-te-plaît Malefoy, cesse d'être un petit connard arrogant rien qu'une fois, et laisse-moi m'asseoir, demanda-t-elle sur un ton presque aimable, avec toute l'hypocrisie dont elle était capable, aussi calmement que possible.

\- Mais je ne t'empêche pas de t'asseoir Granger, ricana-t-il en lui tordant un regard provocateur, espérant sûrement la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Ce qu'il semblait ignorer, c'est que grâce à Rogue, la Gryffondor était devenue experte dans l'art de prendre les gens pour des cons en les regardant droit dans les yeux, et toujours avec la plus grande courtoisie, artificielle évidemment, mais tellement enrageante pour sa cible !

Armée de sa patience à toutes épreuves, elle tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot, mais au lieu de s'éloigner pour se trouver une autre place ailleurs, elle s'assit carrément sur lui.

Oui, elle venait de poser son derrière sur les cuisses de Malefoy qui se figea comme s'il venait de se prendre la foudre sur la tête, complètement bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais! Qu'est-ce que... Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Granger, houspilla-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que je pouvais m'asseoir, répliqua-t-elle en lui coulant un bref regard revanchard par dessus l'épaule. Et puis, arrête de me postillonner dans l'oreille, c'est parfaitement dégoûtant, grimaça-t-elle en s'essuyant l'oreille.

\- Ok, c'était très drôle Granger, vraiment bien joué, j'avoue. Mais maintenant tu lèves ton cul de là et tu dégages, gronda-t-il en essayant de repousser la jeune femme qui s'était invitée sur ses genoux, mais il fut contraint d'abandonner car cette bougresse était plus résistante qu'elle en avait l'air et elle était bien décidée à s'incruster là.

\- Non, pas question. J'y suis, j'y reste! On n'en serait pas là si tu m'avais rendu ma place Malefoy, alors maintenant assume, fit-elle sur un ton autoritaire en feignant d'être parfaitement à l'aise, appuyant même son dos contre le torse du Serpentard comme s'il n'était qu'une simple chaise. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas si mal... tu fais un siège très confortable, tu sais. Tu devrais être content, pour une fois que t'es utile à quelque chose... rit-elle discrètement.

\- Granger... déglutit le blond, particulièrement embarrassé. Aurais-tu – à tout hasard – quelques notions en anatomie, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste.

\- Oui, évidemment. Tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresses... ricana-t-elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Bah tu devrais réviser alors, parce que tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte... sur quoi tu as posé ton c... ton fessier... se reprit-il dans un murmure.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, réalisant enfin ce que voulait dire le blond.

\- Je pense avoir été clair alors pourquoi tu ne te lèves pas Granger, s'enquit-il avec humeur après quelques longues secondes de flottement inconfortable.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis bien où je suis. Alors inutile de gaspiller ta salive en me bavant à l'oreille, je ne bougerai pas de là, s'entêta la Gryffondor, bien décidée à le pousser au bout de ses retranchements malgré sa gêne.

\- T'as intérêt à être sûre de toi alors... l'avertit-il dans un grognement menaçant, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que j'aurais craindre de toi Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire confiant et un brin taquin, persuadée que la gêne du Serpentard était due au dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle était.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione assise sur les genoux de son ennemi juré, lui-même effaré par cette situation des plus déconcertantes. Heureusement pour lui, vu leur position elle ne pouvait pas voir son air médusé, se mutant par moment en une expression de souffrance.

La Gryffondor pesait de plus en plus lourd sur le buste du Serpentard, elle était détendue par l'ambiance calme et paisible de la tour d'astronomie plongée dans la nuit.

Une main vint alors effleurer le genou d'Hermione. Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder du coin de l'oeil cette main se poser complètement sur sa cuisse et glisser très lentement vers le haut. Intérieurement, Hermione frémissait, ces sensations l'électrisaient jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adopter devant le comportement du blond. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que lui, _Drago-Malefoy-le-noble-Serpentard-au-Sang-Pur_ , lui ferait un jour des avances, c'était complètement ahurissant! Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de très excitant dans cette situation surréaliste. Comme si une brèche venait de s'ouvrir dans l'espace-temps et rendait possible l'impossible, comme si tout leur était permis ici et maintenant, et qu'ils n'auraient pas cette occasion une deuxième fois.

Elle sentit ensuite un souffle chaud dans son cou tandis qu'une deuxième main vint sur son autre cuisse.

Drago avait du mal à croire à ses propres gestes, son corps semblait agir sans le consentement de son cerveau. Était-il sous Imperium ?

Il était en train de toucher Granger, de tripoter celle qu'il haïssait depuis leur première année. Hermione se demanda pourquoi personne ne remarquait leur étrange manège, puis elle devina qu'ils étaient probablement couverts par un quelconque sortilège de désillusion, autrement ils auraient déjà attiré l'attention sur eux depuis un moment.

Elle était là, sur lui, ou plus précisément sur sa virilité... Et lui, il caressait sensuellement ses cuisses, et... elle le laissait faire !

Par Salazar, pourquoi le laissait-elle la toucher ? Et surtout, pourquoi en avait-il subitement très envie ?

\- Granger, tu ferais mieux de virer de là et tout de suite, c'est un conseil... asséna-t-il à son oreille.

\- C'est ça, compte là-dessus... rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Comme tu voudras... Je t'aurais prévenu... grogna-t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque.

Soudain il empoigna un sein et plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, léchant et mordillant sa peau, la dévorant comme s'il mourrait de faim. Hermione haleta sous ce geste vif, presque brutal, et par réflexe ses cuisses se resserrèrent. Mais c'était sans compter la deuxième main du blond qui s'acharnait à vouloir s'y frayer un passage, sans succès.

\- Granger, écarte... exigea-t-il contre son cou.

\- Dans tes rêves, souffla-t-elle, tout de même émoustillée par le toucher avide de Drago.

\- Écarte j'te dis, gronda-t-il en saisissant à deux mains les cuisses de la jeune femme, les écartant brusquement. Voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué...

\- Malefoy... geignit-elle en essayant en vain de resserrer ses genoux. Malefoy, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- C'est toi qu'as voulu jouer Granger, alors jouons... susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu sens sur quoi t'es assise ? Et bien c'est entièrement de ta faute. Quand on met Drago Malefoy dans cet état, faut en assumer les conséquences.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de parler de toi à la troisième personne ? Laisse tomber, question idiote... souffla-t-elle d'un air moqueur. Et puis-je savoir de quelles conséquences il s'agit précisément ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago remonta sa main droite entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qui hoqueta. Elle tenta brièvement de l'en empêcher mais il sortit alors un atout de sa manche – et pas des moindres – auquel Hermione était incapable de résister, abandonnant soudain toute volonté de résistance, et pour cause...

Les doigts de Drago venaient de rencontrer le tissu de sa culotte, et voyant que toute rébellion avait quitté la Gryffondor, il commença à presser, caresser, titiller, et les jambes de la jeune femme s'écartèrent alors comme par magie, lui facilitant l'accès.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne serais pas difficile à convaincre, ricana-t-il.

\- La ferme Malefoy... continue... supplia-t-elle en s'adossant davantage contre son torse, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

Il regarda son visage du coin de l'oeil, son sourire narquois accroché aux joues, puis il ramena sa main droite à sa bouche et se lécha l'index sous le regard interloqué d'Hermione.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... s'enquit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bon sang Granger, ce que tu peux être niaise... se moqua-t-il avec dédain tout en retournant à sa besogne avec son doigt humide à souhait. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne les bases... murmura-t-il en glissant sa main directement sous le tissu.

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoooooo- Ohhh ! Exulta-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit ce doigt glisser entre ses plis, passant et repassant sur le bouton du plaisir. Merlin! couina-t-elle, presque en apnée pour ne pas crier.

Elle entendit le blond glousser de satisfaction mais bizarrement, elle n'en avait plus rien à secouer. Il pouvait bien se gausser bêtement comme ses abrutis d'acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, rien à foutre ! Du moment qu'il continuait à lui infliger cette délicieuse torture...

Le corps d'Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à répondre aux stimuli. Elle se cambra et balança son bassin au rythme des caresses de Drago, frictionnant sans le vouloir l'érection sur laquelle elle était toujours assise.

Toutefois, elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt s'introduire en elle, l'appréhension lui coupa le souffle.

\- Je rêve ou t'as encore ta petite capsule... constata Drago sur un ton stupéfait et moqueur à la fois en faisant de lents vas et viens avec son doigt. Alors c'est donc vrai, Weasmoche ne t'est jamais passé dessus hein, sourit-il, goguenard. Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce mec est un mou.

\- Va crever, pesta-t-elle en tentant de se relever, soudain envahie de colère et de honte.

\- Pas si vite, fit le Serpentard en la retenant contre lui, enroulant solidement son bras gauche sous la poitrine d'Hermione. J'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi... murmura-t-il en replongeant sa main dans la culotte d'Hermione. T'es venue dans cette foutue tour pour voir des étoiles, et bien tu vas en voir des étoiles, parole de Malefoy, ajouta-t-il d'une voix gutturale et pleine d'assurance.

Tout en dévorant le cou de la Gryffondor, se remplissant les poumons de l'odeur délicieusement fleurie de ses cheveux, il s'attela consciencieusement à sa tâche, mettant un point d'honneur à ridiculiser ce puceau de Weasmocheen envoyant son ex 'petite amie' au septième ciel. Il lui administra ses caresses comme on inflige une bonne leçon.

C'était ardent, sans être précipité.

C'était impitoyable, sans être brutal.

C'était délicat, sans être tendre.

C'était juste... divin!

Et quand Hermione se mit à gémir plus fort et à se tortiller sur les genoux du blond, il lui tourna le visage de sa main libre et prit sa bouche en otage, capturant ses pépiements d'extase entre ses lèvres avides, tandis que dans un réflexe incontrôlable elle emprisonna son autre main entre ses cuisses, les resserrant comme un étau sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Et comme promis, elle vit des étoiles. Une véritable explosion d'étoiles scintillantes qui jaillissaient devant ses yeux comme un feu d'artifice, faisant bouillir chaque veine de son corps avant qu'il ne se contracte tout entier sous le plaisir intense et fulgurant.

Ses doigts toujours séquestrés dans cet entre-jambes en extase, il profitait de ces délectables palpitations qui contractaient cette petite caverne encore vierge, provoquant quelques effervescences dans son bas-ventre, toujours écrasé par le popotin de Granger qui s'agitait dessus.

La chaleur qui avait envahi Hermione laissa place à l'engourdissement soudain de ses membres, et elle vacilla, s'écroulant totalement contre ce garçon qui venait de lui offrir son premier vrai orgasme.

Drago lui, n'était pas satisfait. Cette petite leçon d'astronomie n'était pour lui qu'une mise en bouche, il lui en fallait plus, et il dut se l'avouer, il avait terriblement envie d'elle. Il désirait cette Gryffondor et il la voulait immédiatement, c'était une nécessité, un besoin urgent!

Hélas il n'en avait plus le temps, Rogue arrivait très bientôt à la fin de son cour.

Hermione se redressa tant bien que mal, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de se redonner contenance. Elle se leva, quittant les genoux de Drago sans un mot, n'osant pas affronter son regard après ce monumental dérapage. Mais le blond se leva lui aussi prestement et la saisit par les hanches pour la tourner face à lui. Il planta son regard désireux dans celui de la jeune femme puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres avec hardiesse.

Encore toute bouleversée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Hermione ne sut comment réagir, et ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle était bien incapable de le repousser à cet instant. Puis il mit fin à ce baiser vorace pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'en dois une, Granger.

Il sortit sa baguette et leva le sortilège qui les avait préservé des yeux curieux de leurs camarades, puis il tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce fut toute pantelante qu'elle quitta la tour d'astronomie derrière le groupe de Serpentard, suivie du professeur Rogue qui la toisait bizarrement.

 **oOo**

Cour de divination, le cour le plus inutile selon Hermione, et rien de plus qu'une récréation pour Drago. Oui, ce cour l'amusait beaucoup, en grande partie parce qu'il pouvait se permettre des tas de choses que la prof ne remarquait même pas. Et puis il appréciait la salle de classe, l'ambiance, l'odeur d'encens qui s'était imprégnée partout, même les pages des livres embaumaient.

Mais ce cour serait différent des autres, il le comprit en croisant le regard d'une certaine Gryffondor lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle pour aller rejoindre sa place habituelle au fond de la classe.

Hermione quant à elle était toujours aussi hostile à la divination, et en plus de devoir subir la prof la plus incompétente et la plus folle de tout le monde magique, elle subissait aussi le désagrément de devoir rester dans la même pièce que Malefoy...

Depuis ce fameux cour d'astronomie quatre jours auparavant, elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver au même endroit que lui. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait et elle craignait que ses amis remarquent son embarras. Pire, elle craignait que LUI se rende compte de quelque chose, parce que s'il comprenait à quel point il l'avait atteint, il en profiterait, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se servirait de ce moment de faiblesse pour la rabaisser, la compromettre, la blesser et l'humilier. Connaissant cette fouine, il n'hésiterait pas à ruiner sa réputation, saccager ses relations avec ses amis et ça, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Il l'avait ignoré tout le week-end alors elle avait cru que le Serpentard s'était ravisé, considérant finalement ce qui s'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie comme un accident de parcours, une bourde honteuse qu'il valait mieux ignorer et oublier. Mais vu la façon dont il la regardait, il était évident qu'elle s'était fourvoyée...

\- Hé ho, tu m'écoutes ?!

Noyée dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta quand Ron lui tapota l'épaule et, sans le vouloir, elle laissa échapper la boule en cristal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Celle-ci tomba des gradins et se fracassa sur le plancher car évidemment, ce maudit bibelot de charlatan était tombé au seul endroit de la classe qui n'était pas recouvert de vieux tapis tout moches ! Dans son malheur, elle avait eu la chance que cette boule en cristal ne lui soit pas tombée sur le pied, Merlin merci !

Sibylle Trelawney, alertée par le bruit de fracas, se précipita sur le lieu du massacre de boule. Derrière ses culs-de-bouteille, ses yeux paraissaient déjà ridiculement énormes en temps normal, mais quand elle vit les dégâts, ils s'écarquillèrent et les élèves devant elles eurent l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être expulsés de leurs orbites comme deux bouchons de champagne, ce qui en fit glousser certains, mais pas Hermione. La jeune femme était confuse et avait surtout envie de s'enfuir loin de cette stupide classe.

\- Miss Ranger... s'exclama la prof timbrée. Je savais que vous me casseriez quelque chose aujourd'hui...

« _Merlin sait combien j'aurais préféré vous casser autre chose..._ » pensa Hermione qui essayait de canaliser tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour cette folle.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si surprise si vous saviez déjà ce qui allait arriver, rétorqua la Gryffondor, ce qui fit pouffer quelques uns de ses camarades. Et puis c'est Granger, avec un 'G' comme Grotesque, ce qui résume parfaitement cette discipline absurde et ridic-

\- Jeune fille, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, la coupa Trelawney d'une voix mielleuse. Le fait que vous n'ayez aucun talent pour la divination ne doit pas vous décourager. Accrochez-vous et vous verrez, vous finirez par percevoir un petit quelque chose un jour, j'en suis sûre-

\- Est-ce encore une de vos prédictions ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste pour me faire comprendre que je n'ai rien à faire à vos cours ? Parce que si c'est ça, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, pour une fois !

\- Hermione... chuchota Harry en tirant discrètement la manche de son amie. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Oh mais quelle idée, s'exclama Trelawney d'un air théâtrale. Il ne faut pas résonner comme ça voyons ! Avec un peu de bonne volonté, vous avez des chances d'obtenir la moyenne au trimestre prochain, marmonna-t-elle en retournant vers sa propre table.

\- Pff... C'est ça... grogna Hermione en se renfrognant.

\- Allons bon ma petite... l'essentiel c'est d'y croire, roucoula la prof depuis son large fauteuil. Vous serez aimable de rester après le cour pour... nettoyer vos bêtises. Et si vous pouviez en profiter pour ranger un peu la salle aussi... je sens que ceci serait plus dans vos cordes, je le vois, précisa-t-elle en se tapotant la tempe du bout du doigt.

Hermione se mordit la langue pour se retenir de lui répondre, mais dans sa tête elle se voyait lui écraser la face sur ses foutues tasses de thé et lui cramer sa tignasse de foldingue avec cette saleté d'encens qui pue !

Elle bouda pendant tout le reste du "cour", et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, elle resta là sur son pouf, attendant que la salle se vide afin d'être tranquille pour 'nettoyer ses bêtises' comme disait l'autre...

Trelawney avait l'air pressé d'aller déjeuner et elle se hâta de quitter les lieux. Avait-elle oublié la punition qu'elle avait donné à Hermione ? Si seulement elle pouvait carrément oublier son existence, ça arrangerait bien la Gryffondor !

Enfin seule, la jeune femme descendit de l'estrade sans grande conviction et s'accroupit pour ramasser les bris de la boule de cristal en s'aidant de sa baguette pour ne pas se couper. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle remonta sur l'estrade et se mit à ranger en commençant par replacer les poufs correctement. Puis elle ramassa tous les manuels qui étaient restés sur les tables pour aller les ranger dans l'étagère. Une fois tous les livres à leur place, elle se retourna et...

\- AH ! cria-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine sous le coup de la frayeur. Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur espèce d'abruti! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, demanda-t-elle sur un ton féroce, énervée que le Serpentard l'ait fait sursauter.

\- Tu m'en dois une il me semble... répondit-il calmement, tout sourire.

\- Hein ?! Une quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- Heu Granger, je te rappelle que j'étais là vendredi soir, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé... Tu sais, dans la tour d'astronomie... quand tu as pris ton pied... rit-il en lui coulant un regard équivoque. ça te revient ?

\- Vaguement... bougonna-t-elle en le contournant, trop honteuse pour assumer.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi, ricana Drago en la suivant nonchalamment jusqu'aux gradins de l'autre coté de la pièce. Tu n'es pas très reconnaissante pour quelqu'un qui a pris son pied.

\- Reconnaissante ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais-

\- Je t'ai fais jouir, cesse de le nier, la coupa-t-il en se plantant devant elle. J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas naïve au point de croire que c'était gratuit, susurra-t-il en arborant un sourire carnassier.

\- Fout-moi la paix Malefoy... souffla-t-elle en se détournant du blond pour aller arranger les foulards qui servaient de nappes sur les petites tables rondes.

Elle était penchée entre un pouf et une table, essayant de récupérer une plume égarée sous le meuble, quand quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – vint se coller à elle, pesant légèrement sur son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, grogna-t-elle, n'osant plus bouger tandis que deux bras vinrent timidement s'enrouler autour de sa taille, glissant lentement sur son ventre. Arrête ça Malef-

\- Chhht... la coupa-t-il en la bâillonnant de sa main avec une étonnante douceur qui la déstabilisa. Tu vas être une brave fille et t'acquitter sagement de ta dette... susurra-t-il au raz de son cou, lui provoquant une onde de frissons sur tout le corps.

Il y déposa ensuite quelques baisers aériens tout en baladant ses mains avec langueur sur sa poitrine, libérant la bouche de la Gryffondor qui commençait à respirer un peu plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux, d'abord pour réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser du Serpentard, mais rapidement cette idée partit aux oubliettes et ses paupières closes lui permirent d'apprécier davantage les sensations.

Elle sentit alors dans le bas de son dos l'érection naissante de Malefoy qui se pressait contre elle et sa phrase lui revint à l'esprit comme un boomerang: « _Tu vas être une brave fille et t'acquitter sagement de ta dette_ ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là? Qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement?

Hermione eut une montée d'angoisse et se raidit entre les bras du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ?

\- Laisse tomber Malefoy, je... je ne veux pas faire ça, geignit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Quoi, t'as peur du grand méchant loup, à ton âge ?! se moqua-t-il.

\- Oh ça va, ferme-la! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit, rugit-elle, le feu aux joues.

\- Bien sûr que je sais, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu comptes rester vierge toute ta vie ? Oh, tu attends le prince charmant peut-être ? se gaussa-t-il. Entre nous Granger, tu choisirais une première fois minable et décevante avec l'autre tache plutôt qu'un moment mémorable avec moi – orgasme à la clef, lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, soudain très sérieux.

\- C'est de Ron dont tu parles ? Avec lui au moins, il y aurait les sentiments...

\- Ah c'est donc ça qui te chiffonne, rit-il. S'il te faut quelques mots doux pour te mettre dans l'ambiance, je suppose que je peux faire cet effort... répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait de choses futiles.

\- Tu n'es qu'un p'tit con prétentieux Malefoy! Et je vous emmerde, toi et ton ego surdimensionné !

\- Réfléchie Granger, avec moi au moins tu n'aurais pas à avoir peur de me décevoir puisqu'on se déteste déjà. On a rien à se prouver, on s'en fout! On est libre d'être nous-même, sans aucune contrainte, argumenta-t-il avec un sourire de conspirateur. Penses-y...

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose mais elle se ravisa juste avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Bien que cela lui parut complètement fou sur le coup, elle prit tout de même un instant pour étudier les arguments du blond, puis elle soupira en plantant son regard dans ces prunelles d'acier qui la fixaient.

Soudain elle attrapa le visage de Drago entre ses mains et pressa hâtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es partante, s'enquit-il en interrompant le baiser.

\- Je te déteste...

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air victorieux tandis qu'elle réitéra son baiser. Ravi que son argument eut fait mouche, il se sentit pousser des ailes et prit les choses en mains, dans tous les sens du terme. Une main dans la nuque d'Hermione pour appuyer ses baisers, l'autre lui agrippant une fesse, il l'attira contre lui et elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'arrière de ses jambes heurter l'estrade supérieure.

Ne pouvant reculer davantage, il se laissa glisser contre la paroi en lambris jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le plancher couvert de tapis. Instinctivement, la Gryffondor se mit à califourchon sur lui et grogna de plaisir et d'anticipation lorsqu'il fit serpenter ses mains le long de ses cuisses, passant et repassant sous sa jupe en semant quelques frissons sur sa peau. Elle abandonna les baisers du blond et se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dans cette position, Hermione était un peu plus haute que lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur lui, de le dominer, et ceci la fit se sentir forte, puissante.

Une confiance venue de nulle part l'envahit et la poussa à s'émanciper. Les souvenirs de ce cour d'astronomie lui revinrent comme des bouffées de vapeur qui lui donnèrent terriblement chaud.

Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que Malefoy avait un doigté extraordinaire et à cet instant elle ne songeait qu'à son envie irrépressible de revivre cette expérience.

Cette fois il n'y avait pas le frisson d'être entourés d'autres élèves, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui rendait l'instant plus fort. Une étrange intimité les liait l'un à l'autre depuis ce cour si spécial en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle regarda Malefoy dans ses yeux d'acier et y vit une sorte de lueur bleutée qui scintillait lorsqu'il lui souriait. Ce regard... C'était peut-être naïf de sa part mais elle crut y percevoir comme la promesse de quelque chose qu'elle ne regretterait pas.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'accorder sa confiance au Serpentard, ça non! Et pourtant... Il la désirait, elle le sentait, la braguette qui enflait entre ses jambes en était une preuve flagrante, et elle... elle le désirait aussi. Pourquoicette soudaine attirance? Elle en savait fichtrement rien. Elle était seulement sûre d'une chose: même avec sa volonté tenace elle aurait été incapable de rester de marbre à cet instant. Et peu importait son manque d'expérience, Hermione avait la sensation qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, car ils désiraient tous les deux la même chose, elle en était convaincue...

Elle prit alors l'initiative de retirer le haut de son uniforme, sous le regard affamé du blond. Elle passa son pull par dessus sa tête, fit de même avec sa cravate Gryffondor, puis elle retira son chemisier. Elle allait dégrafer son soutien-gorge mais il stoppa son geste.

\- Tu permets... murmura-t-il en le dégrafant lui-même tout en l'embrassant avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Sitôt débarrassé de cette barrière de dentelle, ses mains prirent place sur les seins d'Hermione, les englobant avec douceur. Ce geste leur parut étrangement naturel à l'un comme à l'autre, tout comme le fait qu'Hermione déboutonne la chemise du Serpentard et glisse ses mains sous le tissu pour caresser son torse.

Leur respiration accélérait progressivement.

\- As-tu révisé l'anatomie depuis vendredi, lui demanda Drago dans un murmure. Parce que tu es à nouveau assise sur une bombe à retardement, sourit-il, le regard taquin.

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Donc tu es consciente de ce qui va se passer si tu restes là, s'assura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais Malefoy? Que je m'acquitte de ma dette... susurra-t-elle en s'attaquant à la ceinture du blond.

\- Et tu... hésita-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Granger... c'est juste pour cette raison?

\- Comment ça, demanda-t-elle interloquée, interrompant sa manœuvre avec la ceinture.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce qui te motive...

\- Et bien... comme tu l'as dit, je t'en dois une, lui rappela-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu m'as promis une première fois mémorable, tu te souviens? sourit-elle.

\- Granger... je disais ça pour-

\- Je rêve ou tu te dégonfle Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

Drago déglutit péniblement en regardant cette jeune femme à moitié nue posée sur lui. Elle était prête à s'offrir à lui, elle attendait de lui qu'il assure comme un as et cela lui mit soudain une terrible pression. Avant cela, jamais il n'avait perdu de sa légendaire assurance avec les demoiselles. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il subitement si troublé? Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression de perdre tout ses moyens? Était-ce parce qu'il s'était maintes fois imaginé ce moment? Était-ce parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Granger devienne si entreprenante? Il avait tant de fois rêvé de la prendre sauvagement, avec force, de malmener son corps et la faire hurler de plaisir, et dans chacun de ses fantasmes il avait le dessus sur elle.

Mais là elle prenait le contrôle et cela le perturbait.

\- Quel est le problème Malefoy ? Tu... Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? Tu me trouves moche, c'est ça ?

Drago fut sidéré d'entendre cela. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la Gryffondor pouvait douter de sa beauté et de son potentiel de séduction, lui qui la trouvait si... appétissante! Il remarqua alors que le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus brillant, ses joues s'empourpraient et son visage avait un petit quelque chose de triste et piteux, comme si elle avait honte...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Granger... soupira-t-il en longeant ses courbes nues, caressant ses côtes du bout du doigt, l'air songeur.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête tout d'un coup, demanda-t-elle, s'empressant d'effacer une larme qui venait de franchir ses cils malgré ses efforts pour contenir ses émotions.

\- En fait je... je n'y arrive pas... pas comme ça... admit-il, honteux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait. Était-elle responsable ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers ?

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Elle réalisa que le Serpentard avait besoin de provocation pour se sentir confiant, il carburait à l'affrontement et aux piques, pas à la douceur. Les petites gentillesses semblaient le déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose...

Mais elle, c'était le Malefoy sûr de lui qu'elle voulait, qu'elle désirait.

Soit. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. S'il fallait jouer la victime, la fille soumise et sans défense pour lui redonner toute sa vigueur et bien, qu'à cela ne tienne!

\- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça finalement... admit-elle, gênée. On devrait... Je ferais mieux de partir, dit-elle en se relevant, à contre coeur.

Elle remit son chemisier et son pull, fourra sa cravate dans son sac et se pressa d'atteindre la porte, sous le regard déconfit de Drago qui avait du mal à encaisser cet échec cuisant.

\- Oublie cette histoire de dette... Ce qui s'est passé vendredi n'aurait jamais dû arriver, lâcha-t-elle avant de disparaître de la salle.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, un sourire machiavélique fendit le visage d'Hermione. Elle connaissait le caractère tempétueux et contradictoire du blond, et elle savait que son petit coup de théâtre le rendrait fou... il suffisait d'attendre, de laisser le temps faire mûrir la frustration du Serpentard, et tôt ou tard il reviendrait à la charge, elle en était persuadée.

 **oOo**

Après une semaine de néant, Hermione commençait à sérieusement douter de sa petite tactique. Avait-il compris qu'elle avait essayé de le manipuler ? Ou avait-il simplement changé d'avis et ne s'intéressait plus à elle ? À cette simple idée, la jeune femme ressentait une grande déception. Pourquoi espérait-elle tellement que Malefoy s'intéresse à elle ?

\- Hé ho, Hermione !

Elle fut arrachée à ses songes par la voix de Harry. Il agitait la main devant les yeux de sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air dans la lune depuis un moment.

\- Oui, Harry ? Tu disais ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais apparemment ça te préoccupe... Tu veux en parler, proposa le jeune homme.

\- Non, je... je réfléchissais juste à... à mon devoir d'astronomie, mentit-elle. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

\- Hermione, c'est les vacances... serina-t-il. Tu ne veux pas lever le pied ne serait-ce qu'une journée ?

\- C'est justement pour être tranquille le reste des vacances que je voudrais tout finir aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comme tu voudras... bon bah moi je file chez Hagrid. On se rejoint au dîner ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un petit sourire puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

Après une dizaine de minutes à griffonner sur son parchemin, elle eut besoin d'un autre livre pour vérifier ses connaissances. Elle se leva donc et partit en vadrouille dans l'immense bibliothèque. Elle chercha d'abord le bon rayonnage, puis la bonne rangée, survolant de son oeil avisé chaque titre sur la tranche des livres.

Mais lorsqu'elle trouva le bon ouvrage et qu'elle leva les mains pour le saisir en haut de l'étagère, deux bras s'enroulèrent soudain autour de sa taille. Elle hoqueta de surprise tandis qu'on la plaqua sans ménagement contre les étagères, la poitrine pressée contre les livres.

\- Comme on se retrouve... susurra-t-on à son oreille.

La voix rauque et traînante de Drago lui provoqua instantanément un long frisson qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête.

Était-ce... de la joie ? De l'excitation ?

\- Malefoy... soupira-t-elle de soulagement, essayant de faire passer ça pour de l'agacement. Je pensais que tu avais oubli-

\- Il est hors de question que j'oublie quoi que ce soit, la coupa-t-il en saisissant ses hanches à pleines mains, plaquant son bassin avec force contre les fesses de la jeune femme.

Hermione hoqueta de nouveau sous la rudesse de ce geste tandis qu'il plongea son visage dans son cou pour la mordiller.

\- Malefoy, tu me fais mal, geignit-elle.

\- How je te fais mal princesse? se moqua-t-il en promenant ses mains avec empressement sur le corps d'Hermione. Ça fait deux fois que tu me prends pour un con Granger... Deux fois que tu m'allumes pour ensuite me laisser seul avec ma trique, grogna-t-il, amer. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que ça fait... susurra-t-il avant de glisser une main sous la jupe.

Hermione sentit alors les doigts du Serpentard remonter entre ses cuisses puis venir se presser sur son entre-jambes, exerçant de délicieuses pressions à travers la barrière de tissu.

\- Malefoy... geignit-elle, ressentant déjà le plaisir naître de ces caresses indécentes. Arrête... s'il-te-plaît...

\- Tu adores ça... inutile de le nier... murmura le bond en souriant contre son cou. Entre mes mains tu n'es plus qu'un jouet, une poupée docile... Tu es à ma merci Granger, à la merci de mes mains et de mon bon vouloir... Je peux disposer de toi comme bon me semble, et ce, sans avoir recourt au moindre sortilège... Regarde, tu n'essaies même pas de te défaire de mon emprise, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu meurs d'envie que je m'occupe de toi, tu n'attends que ça, je peux le lire dans tes yeux Granger... Tu crèves de désir, c'est tellement flagrant, rit-il en glissant sa main sous le tissu, insérant avec langueur un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'elle ne put contenir même en se mordant la lèvre. Tu aimes ça, pas vrai... s'enquit-il avec un large sourire après avoir amorcé un exquis va-et-vient dans cette féminité lubrifiée à souhait, titillant de son pouce ce petit bourgeon du plaisir. Ton corps ne demande qu'une chose, que je te prenne une bonne fois pour toutes... grogna-t-il en agrippant les cheveux de la jeune femme de sa main libre pour basculer la tête d'Hermione sur le coté afin de dégager son cou. Je finirai par te sauter, et tu en redemanderas encore et encore. Je te ferai hurler mon nom, et tu seras enfin à moi Granger... à moi et à personne d'autre... murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible au raz de son oreille, juste avant de faire sensuellement glisser le bout de sa langue sur sa jugulaire.

À la fin de son monologue, alors que la Gryffondor était au bord de l'extase, Drago retira soudainement sa main et s'écarta d'elle, la laissant là, toute pantelante.

Le souffle court et les jambes en coton, Hermione dut se cramponner aux étagères pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle constata alors que le blond n'était plus là, il l'avait volontairement laissée en plant juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne la jouissance, l'abandonnant dans cet état de manque presque douloureux, et elle était certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès !

Était-ce une punitionqu'il lui infligeait pour se venger de leur dernière entrevue en classe de divination ? Ou était-ce uniquement une façon sournoise d'exercer un pouvoir sur elle pour la dominer ?

Dans tous les cas, il ne perdait rien pour attendre... Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire d'elle sa chose, son jouet, sa... propriété.

Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner ce combat, ça non ! Elle comptait bien inverser la vapeur et elle y arriverait, parole de Gryffondor !

 **oOo**

Le soir-même, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione était en train de bouquiner tranquillement près de la cheminée, allongée à plat ventre sur l'épais tapis. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Ron et Harry qui s'affrontaient dans d'interminables parties d'échecs tout en se goinfrant de friandises, passant de temps en temps le paquet de bonbons à leur amie.

Soudain, un elfe apparut au beau milieu de la pièce, un sac en papier kraft dans les mains.

\- On m'a dit de vous apporter ceci, couina-t-il en posant son colis sur le sol.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'éclipsa en claquant des doigts, aussi prestement qu'il était apparu, laissant nullement le temps à qui que ce soit de lui poser la moindre question.

Les quelques adolescents présents se regardèrent les uns les autres, les yeux écarquillés, s'interrogeant du regard sur ce que contenait ce paquet et surtout, à qui était-il destiné. Qui en était l'expéditeur ? Un étrange silence plana un moment dans la salle commune. Les élèves avaient tous envie de savoir mais aucun n'osait aller voir. Et si c'était un piège ? Une farce ?

Neville, qui était le plus proche du sac en papier, délaissa les soins de sa plante vorace pour aller le ramasser. Il tourna et retourna le paquet visiblement très léger entre ses mains, à la recherche d'une étiquette.

\- Il n'y a aucune indication... Quelqu'un aurait une idée du destinataire, demanda-t-il aux autres.

Lavande Brown se leva du canapé moelleux sur lequel elle échangeait quelques commérages avec Parvati Patil, et vint rejoindre le garçon pour voir ce mystérieux colis de plus près.

\- Fais voir, dit-elle en le lui prenant des mains comme si elle était une experte en cadeau anonymes.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac et éclata de rire en découvrant ce qu'il contenait.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un a perdu quelque chose, gloussa-t-elle en sortant lentement du sac la chose en question, l'exhibant bien haut devant tout ses camarades.

Hermione, jusque-là toujours en retrait, remarqua quelques curieux qui redescendaient des dortoirs, envieux de se payer une bonne tranche de rire eux aussi. La jeune femme se releva donc pour voir de ses yeux ce qui pouvait bien causer cette soudaine hilarité, mais au lieu de s'esclaffer comme les autres, son sang se glaça, et pour cause... L'objet qui les faisait tant rire n'était autre que SON soutien-gorge à elle !

Elle se sentit blêmir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Lavande agitait-elle le soutien-gorge d'Hermione devant tout leurs camarades ? Comment avait-il atterri là ?

Tout à coup, cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Ce soutien-gorge en dentelle... c'était celui qu'elle portait ce fameux jour où elle s'était retrouvée avec Malefoy dans la classe de divination. Elle s'était dépêchée de se rhabiller et avait oublié ce... petit détail.

Quelle gourde !

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant comment réagir.

Que dire ? Que faire pour que personne ne comprenne à qui il appartenait? Et s'ils arrivaient à savoir qui a fait envoyer le paquet... comment pourrait-elle justifier cet étrange rapprochement avec le Serpentard ?

Malefoy... Cet infâme gougeât avait osé lui jouer ce sale tour en lui renvoyant son sous-vêtement de cette manière ! Il avait sciemment envoyé l'elfe au beau milieu de la salle commune des rouges rien que pour la mettre dans l'embarras devant tous les autres Gryffondor !

Maudite fouine !

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, ce fourbe ? Il aurait voulu lui tailler une réputation de salope qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris !

Hermione sentit alors son sang bouillir, elle fulminait. Elle avait envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire manger ! Ce qui serait fort dommage, soit dit en passant. Ces orbes argentées étaient – il fallait bien l'admettre – très agréables à regarder, elle s'y serait noyée plus d'une fois si le propriétaire de ces iris n'était pas si perfide... Mais à cet instant, Hermione était trop ulcérée pour réfléchir de façon sensée.

Prise d'un élan de colère, elle arracha rageusement le sous-vêtement en dentelle des mains de Lavande et sortit comme une furie de la salle commune, ignorant les exclamations et les protestations de ses camarades.

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif et déterminé, courant presque dans les couloirs déjà endormis du château. Elle comptait affronter Malefoy et le mettre face au volcan qu'il venait de mettre en colère, et gare à celui ou celle qui tenterait de s'interposer !

Elle se voyait déjà faire du grabuge à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard jusqu'à ce que le blond en sorte, et là elle lui ferait payer cet affront en l'humiliant devant tous ses sbires. Visualisant la scène avec un plaisir non feint, un rictus mauvais déforma le visage de la jeune femme, lui donnant un air presque diabolique.

Mais au moment où elle s'imaginait lui asséner son poing en plein dans sa belle petite gueule, elle fut stoppée dans sa course et s'immobilisa au milieu du Grand Hall désert. Une odeur familière lui taquinait les narines... un puissant arôme de pomme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Son sourire avide de vengeance s'élargit et elle entreprit de parcourir le Hall en humant l'air comme un St-Hubert, cherchant la direction à prendre pour remonter cette piste olfactive jusqu'à celui qui avait semé – volontairement ou non – ces indices. Elle fit quelques pas dans un sens, puis dans un autre, et c'est en posant les yeux sur la petite gargouille au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle comprit. Il voulait qu'elle le trouve, tout cela était calculé.

Abjecte cafard manipulateur !

Assoiffée de représailles, elle s'engouffra alors dans l'escalier menant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était remontée comme un coucou et une furieuse envie de le balancer par dessus la balustrade la démangeait. Et c'est avec grande difficulté qu'elle tentait de se résonner en se promettant à elle-même de ne rien faire de condamnable par un jury... Elle ne voulait pas finir à Azkaban pour cet avorton, ça non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Malefoy ! Hurla Hermione en arrivant comme une tornade au dernier étage de la tour, folle de rage. Montre-toi, sale vermine!

\- Et bien, et bien... Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à rappliquer ! On dirait presque que tu étais pressée de me voir, rit-il en sortant de l'ombre, s'approchant d'elle avec cette nonchalance qui agaçait tant la jeune femme.

 _Chlack !_

Elle lui administra une bonne baffe qui lui vrilla la tête, et le décoiffa au passage.

\- Hm... opina-t-il calmement, encaissant le coup sans broncher, le brushing tout de traviole. Rien qu'une gifle ? Je t'ai connu plus expéditive que ça à une certaine époque... s'amusa-t-il en reprenant son air calculateur comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu ce coup au visage. Tu te ramollies Granger, ricana-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de la Gryffondor pour l'énerver davantage.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard doublé d'un sale vicieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire envoyer ça dans ma salle commune, houspilla-t-elle en lui montrant le soutien-gorge. Je savais que tu avais l'esprit dérangé Malefoy, mais à ce point-là c'est... c'est... fulmina-t-elle. Tu es tordu ! Complètement malade ! Irrécupérable, brailla-t-elle en lui jetant la boule de dentelle à la figure.

\- Je n'aurais pas été obligé d'en arriver là si tu ne t'étais pas évertuée à m'éviter, répliqua-t-il en bourrant la dentelle dans sa poche de pantalon après l'avoir imperceptiblement malaxée entre ses doigts en souriant d'un air satisfait.

\- 'T'éviter' ?! répéta-t-elle ahurie. Je ne t'évitais pas plus que d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui-

\- Justement, la coupa-t-il dans un éclat de voix impulsif qui échappa à son contrôle, puis il se reprit et sa bouche se scella comme s'il en avait déjà trop dit, il devint soudain muet et son regard se fit de plus en plus sombre.

\- Justement quoi Malefoy ?! À quoi tu t'attendais au juste? Je ne t'appartiens pas et tu n'as rien à exiger de moi, je ne te dois rien alors laisse-moi tranquille, oublie mon existence, asséna-t-elle durement.

Drago ne répondit rien et continua à la fixer de ses yeux d'acier. Hermione quant à elle, soutint son regard un moment, attendant qu'il réponde quelque chose, mais rien ne vint, aucune réplique cinglante ne franchit les lèvres du blond.

Lassée d'attendre une réaction du Serpentard, elle détourna le regard en soufflant d'agacement.

\- Franchement Malefoy, à quoi tu t'attendais... demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, plus calmement. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, hein ?

\- Je n'espère rien du tout, maugréa-t-il. Je veux juste ce qui me revient, et je l'obtiendrai, sois-en sûre, affirma-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, le regard dur.

\- 'Ce qui te revient' ? Mais de quoi tu parles exactement, demanda Hermione qui reculait à mesure qu'il s'approchait, inquiète par le ton glacial du blond.

\- Je te l'ai dit Granger, je te posséderai, c'est inéluctable...

\- C'est ça, dans tes rêves !

\- Mes rêves ?! Oh mais dans les tiens aussi, inutile de le nier... ronronna-t-il, un rictus dément étirant le coin de sa bouche. Tu joues la mijaurée mais tes yeux me supplient... Tu n'attends qu'une chose: que je pose mes mains sur toi, que je te touche encore... admet-le !

Hermione eut soudain la bouche sèche et peina à déglutir. Son regard fuyant conforta Drago dans son idée et il franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait, la saisissant par la taille.

\- Non mais écoute-toi Malefoy, t'es en plein délire, se reprit Hermione en repoussant le Serpentard. Ton esprit pervers s'imagine des choses. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, mais atterri bon sang ! Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je puisse avoir envie de quoique ce soit qui vienne de toi, hurla-t-elle avec hargne sur Drago qui se rembrunit à mesure que la jeune femme déversait son venin sur lui.

 _Chlack !_

Cette fois ce fut le Serpentard qui gifla la Gryffondor. Elle mentait et il n'en pouvait plus, c'était insupportable, il devait la faire taire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Malef-

\- Maintenant tu vas fermer ta putain de gueule Granger, la coupa-t-il en saisissant la mâchoire de la jeune femme dans sa main ferme, sans aucune douceur.

Hermione sentit son pouls s'emballer, autant par la peur que par une étrange excitation, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître, n'affichant que du mépris dans son regard. Il allait probablement être brutal avec elle, lui faire mal, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'il lui offre cette première fois mémorable qu'il lui avait promis. Rien d'autre...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Malefoy... me baiser de force ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Ne me tente pas... rétorqua-t-il très sérieusement.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la menace. Elle déglutit et tenta de se calmer.

\- Et si je ne te laisse pas faire, tu... tu serais prêt à me violer, demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- À qui veux-tu faire croire ça Granger, je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

\- Comment peux-tu-

\- Le savoir ? termina-t-il à sa place en ricanant. Oh Granger, soupira-t-il en souriant. Tu peux raconter tous les mensonges que tu veux, ton corps lui est incapable de me mentir... Tu me désires, avoue-le.

\- Quoi ? Mais non! N'importe quoi, s'empressa-t-elle de marmonner en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu t'obstines encore à nier l'évidence, hein... Très bien, alors vérifions... fit-il en se collant à elle, plongeant sans préambule sa main dans le short de la Gryffondor, lui arrachant un hoquet du surprise. Hmm c'est bien humide... pour une fille qui prétend n'avoir aucun désir... ronronna-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione en pressant ses doigts avec indolence par dessus la barrière de coton qui couvrait cette féminité qu'il convoitait tant.

Hermione retint son souffle, mise au supplice par cette merveilleuse stimulation.

\- Alors ? Prétends-tu toujours n'éprouver aucun désir pour moi Granger, lui demanda-t-il en intensifiant ses caresses, se délectant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle.

Mais la Gryffondor – bien qu'ayant les yeux clos et le souffle court – ne dit pas un mot, ce qui frustra Drago qui désirait plus que tout qu'elle avoue avoir envie de lui.

Il monta alors d'un cran et faufila sa main sous le tissu, permettant ainsi à ses doigts de s'insinuer en elle, mais à peine, juste assez pour qu'elle ressente sa présence, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle en tire du plaisir. Juste de quoi éveiller son appétit...

Quand elle commença à gémir, il l'embrassa langoureusement, tenant le visage d'Hermione en posant sa main libre sur sa joue.

Soudain, les caresses du Serpentard cessèrent et il se décolla vivement d'elle. Il la toisa, le regard rieur, puis il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

Était-il en train de lui refaire la même coup qu'à la bibliothèque ? Il en était hors de question! Il ne pouvait pas la chauffer comme ça et l'abandonner dans cet état, pas encore, ça non !

\- Malefoy ! l'appela-t-elle, le souffle encore saccadé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... dit-il en s'arrêtant, se retournant lentement vers elle. Tu n'en as pas eu assez, je parie. N'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est dommage pour toi... ricana-t-il. Moi je m'ennuie, je vais me coucher. Ce sera sans moi Granger, va falloir te trouver un autre plan cul, démerde-toi... asséna-t-il sur un ton sec et moqueur en reprenant tranquillement son chemin.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Hermione devait trouver quelque chose pour le retenir, et vite !

\- Attend, s'écria-t-elle en le rejoignant à pas rapides. Rend-le-moi, réclama-t-elle en tendant sa paume vers le blond, attendant visiblement qu'il lui donne quelque chose.

\- Te rendre quoi ? rétorqua-t-il, surpris.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle franchit le pas qui les séparait et plongea sa main dans la poche de pantalon de Drago. Celui-ci se tendit instantanément sous ce geste qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, puis il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? sourit-il avec malice en sortant le soutien-gorge de son autre poche.

Hermione voulut l'attraper mais le blondinet le leva encore plus haut juste au dernier moment, hors de portée de la Gryffondor.

\- Donne-moi ça, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais le garder en souvenir finalement... Ce serait une pièce de choix dans ma petite collection... la provoqua-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Tu n'es qu'un mufle! Rend-le-moi tout de suite ou je...

\- Ou tu... quoi?! Je t'écoute Granger! Que comptes-tu faire ma grande ? se moqua-t-il en agitant le soutien-gorge bien haut.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et, la colère aidant, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru oser faire un jour, encore moins avec LUI. Sans prévenir, elle vint se plaquer contre le Serpentard et lui attrapa soudainement le... "paquet".

Drago tressaillit, sous le choc de ce contact quelque peu abrupt, il laissa même échapper un hoquet de stupeur bien malgré lui, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

\- Je prends les choses en mains Malefoy, et comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas qu'une façon de parler. Alors ne tente rien de stupide, c'est un conseil... le prévint-elle en lui tordant un regard menaçant mêlé d'espièglerie.

\- Oho ! Et que comptes-tu faire de ce que tu tiens dans ta main, explique-moi, argua-t-il, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique Malefoy ? Ne préfères-tu pas que je te montre? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus suave en tâtant doucement ce membre qui se durcissait, dissimulé sous ces vêtements noirs.

\- Chiche... sourit-il en braquant ses pupilles dilatées dans celles de la Gryffondor qui malaxait imperceptiblement son entre-jambes.

\- Toi qui parlais de désir... murmura-t-elle en collant alors sa joue contre la sienne. Ne serait-ce pas du désir ça, demanda-t-elle, appuyant un peu plus ses caresses en se mordillant la lèvre.

Emballé par la tournure des événements, Drago lui sourit spontanément et laissa tomber le soutien-gorge sur le sol pour prendre part aux joyeusetés.

Hermione sentit alors les mains du Serpentard se poser sur ses hanches, puis glisser dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Elle voulut lui adresser un regard grivois mais à peine eut-elle levé son visage vers celui du blond qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres avec empressement, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

Il déboucla sa ceinture tout en embrassant goulûment la Gryffondor.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur celles du blond, suivant aveuglément chacun de ses gestes, tandis qu'il défaisait lentement sa braguette et l'ouvrit, puis il laissa le loup sortir de sa tanière...

Les mains novices d'Hermione furent tranquillement guidées jusque sur 'la bête', ainsi elle toucha pour la première fois le loup d'un garçon...

C'était étrangement dur et doux à la fois, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était si agréable au toucher. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Malefoy et elle baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'elle avait entre les mains!

Ses yeux s'arrondirent alors d'étonnement – ce qui fit sourire Drago – lorsqu'elle vit en vrai cette chose qu'elle n'avait vu jusque là que dans des manuels d'anatomie et de médecine.

Elle se demanda alors si tous les hommes étaient pourvus d'un tel organe. N'ayant aucune expérience en la matière, et absolument aucun élément de comparaison, elle n'aurait su dire si celui-ci faisait partie des grands modèles ou non, mais il lui paraissait trop... imposant pour elle. Si sa petite caverne accueillait déjà avec justesse un simple doigt, comment diable ce machin-là pourrait-il y entrer sans la déchirer ?

Hermione déglutit, envahie par une vague de doutes et d'appréhension. Comment faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'elle avait les foies ?

Drago perçut son malaise et son sourire taquin s'élargit.

\- Tu as peur Granger ? s'enquit-il en lui caressant la joue, un brin amusé par l'innocence qu'il lisait dans le regard de cette lionne habituellement si hardie et indomptable.

\- Je... Non, bredouilla-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est juste que... Heu... En fait, oui... un peu, avoua-t-elle finalement dans un soupire gêné, rougissant de honte.

\- Granger, regarde-moi... dit-il en lui levant le menton, l'attrapant délicatement entre son pouce et son index. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fait mal. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais tu vas vite oublier la douleur... aies confiance. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça Granger, tu peux me faire confiance ? lui demanda-t-il en rapprochant lentement son visage sérieux.

\- Je, heuu... Peut-être... Oui, je crois que je le peux, acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de combler le vide qui séparait leur bouches.

Bizarrement, Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras de Malefoy. Ce qui était totalement impensable quand on connaissait un peu leur passif. Mais pour l'heure, ce rapprochement ne leur semblait plus si improbable que cela. Il avaient même l'impression que leur vraie place était là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si c'était éphémère...

N'était-ce qu'une illusion causée par leurs hormones en ébullition ?

Est-ce que tout cela disparaîtrait tel un mirage une fois leur désir assouvi ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas... Qui vivra verra, comme on dit !

Dans tous les cas, aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de se débiner. Ils avaient bien trop envie de cette union, aussi invraisemblable qu'elle puisse être. Et puis, peut-être Drago avait-il raison quand il disait que leur statut d'ennemis leur permettrait justement d'être plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, plus libres d'être vraiment eux-même, sans craindre le jugement de l'autre, sans craindre de faire quelque chose de travers, sans craindre de perdre la personne qu'on aime...

Elle mit fin au baiser en lui adressant un regard animé d'envie et de curiosité, et elle prit l'initiative de débarrasser le sorcier de sa veste. Puis elle s'attaqua à son pull noir, cet horrible col roulé qui cachait ce cou pâlichon qu'elle avait soudainement très envie de goûter. Elle lui arracha donc ce maudit pull, non sans difficulté pour sortir la grosse tête de Drago de ce col si serré. Il en sortit finalement tout ébouriffé, ce qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune femme.

Mais très vite elle plongea son visage au creux de son cou et l'assaillit de baisers gourmands et autres petites attentions délectables, accrochée à sa nuque comme si elle craignait qu'il lui échappe.

Mais Drago ne comptait certainement pas s'échapper, oh que non ! À vrai dire il faisait même de gros efforts pour se contenir et ne pas se jeter sur elle comme un affamé.

Il ferma les yeux et pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à se laisser vraiment aller avec une demoiselle, appréciant les douceurs administrées par la Gryffondor. C'était si bon de sentir son souffle enflammer sa peau! Et ces baisers brûlants qu'elle semait dans son cou avaient le don de le faire frissonner jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Hermione ne put retenir un drôle de sourire quand elle perçut les grognements sourds qu'émettait le blond lorsqu'elle effleurait sa peau du bout des dents. C'était à peine audible mais ça suffisait à la faire vibrer.

Elle laissa ses mains explorer le torse du blond tandis qu'il se délesta prestement de son pantalon déjà ouvert avant de s'occuper d'Hermione et d'ouvrir sa veste à capuche. Et toujours avec lenteur, il faufila ses mains avides sous le tissu de son haut. La peau douce et chaude de la Gryffondor défilait sous ses doigts à mesure qu'il faisait monter ses mains sur son ventre. Un imperceptible frisson le saisit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se tendre au contact de ses mains qui rencontraient ses seins sous le vêtement. Il les enveloppa de ses grandes mains et s'amusa à les titiller, ce qui chatouilla Hermione et la fit glousser.

Drago s'en amusa mais soudain il fut poussé en arrière et se retrouva le dos plaqué à l'un des piliers en bois qui soutenait la charpente du toit de la tour.

Collée contre le buste du Serpentard, Hermione lui dévorait la bouche tout en remontant ses mains le long de son torse, appréciant au passage les reliefs sculptés de ce corps d'homme qui la tentait atrocement.

Cédant finalement à ses pulsions, elle s'agrippa de nouveau à la nuque du blond et lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant comme jamais elle n'avait embrasser, avec passion et sauvagerie.

Surpris par cet élan d'impatience – car c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'embrassait avec tant de fougue – Drago faillit tomber à la renverse et se serait certainement retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air s'il n'était pas adossé à une poutre solide. L'empressement de la Gryffondor à son égard lui procura une telle allégresse qu'il fut incapable de ne pas sourire, et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir fermement contre lui.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu comme un niais, lui demanda-t-elle après avoir remarqué son air béat.

\- Ça te dérange que je souris ? répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est juste... bizarre, admit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Plus bizarre que toi qui me saute au cou, tu veux dire ? rétorqua le blond avec malice.

\- Oh la ferme Malefoy... souffla-t-elle avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité pour le faire taire, mais surtout parce qu'elle en avait une folle envie.

Elle s'empressa de tomber la veste, et Drago lui passa son tee-shirt par dessus la tête, plus que ravi de revoir enfin cette poitrine qu'il caressa avec délectation. Ses mains gourmandes migrèrent ensuite vers le bas et, sans interrompre leur baiser, il saisit la ceinture élastique du short aux couleurs de Gryffondor et le fit délicatement glisser de ses hanche, emportant la petite culotte dans sa chute. Hermione se débarrassa du vêtement tombé à ses chevilles le plus naturellement du monde et sauta sur le blond en s'accrochant à sa nuque comme un koala à sa branche.

Il grogna d'excitation lorsqu'il sentit s'enrouler autour de son corps les cuisses nues de la sorcière, qu'il vint soutenir en prenant ses fesses à pleines mains. Drago se laissa alors glisser contre le pilier, jusqu'à se retrouver assis parterre, la Gryffondor à califourchon sur lui.

L'épisode de la salle de divination leur revint à l'esprit en même temps et ils échangèrent un bref regard complice.

Souriant comme un bien-heureux, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se pourléchait les lèvres quand leurs entre-jambes entrèrent en contact. Ils se frottaient doucement l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs bouches, devenues plus câlines, échangeaient de tendres et silencieuses promesses.

Ce doux préambule était fort grisant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et après quelques minutes de ce formidable manège, Drago prit les choses en mains – en l'occurrence, les fesses de sa partenaire – et retourna la situation, ayant décidé qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

Hermione se retrouva alors à son tour sur le plancher, mais étendue sur le dos. Le jeune homme en profita pour se délester des vêtements qui lui restaient – sous le regard fiévreux de la Gryffondor – et vint lentement s'allonger sur elle.

L'anticipation faisait sourire Drago qui avait les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Hermione, mais elle, ne voyait que ce splendide sourire qu'elle craignait de ne plus pouvoir se passer désormais...

Perché sur ses coudes au dessus d'elle, il prit le temps d'apprécier les félines caresses de la Gryffondor sur ses flancs, semant quelques frissons le long de ses côtes et provoquant une multitude de petites contractions involontaires dans son dos.

Hermione se surprit à réaliser combien elle aimait sentir les muscles du Serpentard se contracter ainsi au simple contact de ses doigts. Elle se fit plus audacieuse et fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de ce jeune homme qui la contemplait comme si elle était son étoile du berger. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle et ne voulait voir rien d'autre qu'elle, ce qui en soit était un comble pour ce Mangemort en herbe qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à détester la 'Sang-de-Bourbe'...

Drago fut quelque peu pantois quand on lui agrippa les fesses comme si on tâtait deux fruits mûres à souhait.

\- Bah quoi ?! Rétorqua Hermione lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air éberlué du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout, répliqua-t-il, tout hébété.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée par le malaise du Serpentard.

\- Je suis juste... ça m'a surpris, c'est tout,

Hermione eut un petit rire, à la fois tendre et moqueur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en espérant qu'il puisse y lire toute son impatience, toute son envie de Lui.

Message reçu.

Drago crut même voir des étoiles briller dans les yeux ambrés de la sorcière.

Il se suréleva légèrement, juste assez pour séparer leurs poitrines de quelques petits centimètres, et il glissa lentement sa main libre entre leur deux corps. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres fébriles sur celles d'Hermione et elle sentit alors quelque chose de doux et chaud se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité, et ce n'était manifestement pas un doigt.

Son coeur s'emballa. C'était le moment. Elle ferma les yeux et ordonna mentalement à son corps de se détendre. Ce fut alors que-

\- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une douloureuse résistance dans son bas-ventre.

\- Hmmm... La voilà cette vilaine petite capsule... murmura Drago en traînant ses lèvres dans le cou de la Gryffondor, sa voix éraillée trahissant son émoi. Dis-lui adieu Granger...

Il poussa alors plus fort dans une sorte de mugissement, s'introduisant durement en elle, d'une traite jusqu'à la garde. Le cri d'Hermione lui donna le frisson.

Était-ce un cri de peur ou de douleur ? Peut-être un peu des deux... Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago ne perdit pas un instant pour entamer ses vas-et-viens lascifs, accélérant très progressivement.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! grimaça Hermione, littéralement arrimée au jeune homme, harponnant la peau pâle de son dos avec ses ongles.

\- Granger... souffla-t-il, la respiration hachée par les contractions involontaires de la Gryffondor, étranglant délicieusement son 'loup' par intermittence.

Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de ce merveilleux supplice tandis qu'elle commençait à gémir. La douleur provoquée par les griffes de la lionne qui labouraient sa peau ne faisait que l'émoustiller davantage.

\- Malefoy, attend... arrête un peu... geignit-elle, mettant un frein aux assauts lascifs du blondinet.

\- Ça va passer, t'inquiète... lui assura-t-il en reprenant ses mouvements plus lentement.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, souffla-t-elle. J'ai mal au dos comme ça, expliqua-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Drago pouffa et consentit à changer de position, laissant la jeune femme revenir sur lui.

\- Hooow... mes pauvres lombaires, se plaignit Hermione en remuant doucement le bassin pour se dégourdir les vertèbres.

\- Attend, laisse-moi faire, chuchota Drago en l'attirant sur lui, échaudé par les ondulations de cette sorcière nue sur lui.

Tout en la serrant doucement contre son torse, il lui caressa le dos, massant délicatement la zone douloureuse de ses mains chaudes et agiles. Hermione fut d'abord surprise par cette délicate attention, étonnée par tant prévenance et de tendresse de la part du Serpentard, puis elle se détendit dans ses bras à mesure qu'il soulageait ses maux avec une infinie douceur.

Elle cala son front sous le menton du blondinet et se laissa aller contre lui, complètement affalée sur son buste. Puis elle laissa ses mains voguer nonchalamment sur le corps de Drago, caressant ses moindres reliefs. Ses doigts se mirent à tracer des arabesques invisibles partout où ils pouvaient, sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses flancs, ses hanches...

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte et se redressa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau à califourchon sur le blond tout nu et tout tendu. Elle se replaça avec précaution au dessus de ses hanches en prenant appui sur le sorcier, frémissant violemment au contact de sa virilité.

\- Vas-y Granger... Hmmm vas-y, je t'en supplie... grogna Drago sous ce supplice, bouillonnant d'impatience.

Elle lui sourit puis se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation, se sentant irrémédiablement attirée par l'érection du sorcier avide de ses profondeurs.

Drago posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'accompagna dans sa descente. Elle s'empala sur lui, soupirant à mesure qu'elle coulissait lentement sur son mat fièrement érigé.

Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement rauque en laissant retomber sa tête sur le plancher, fermant les paupières sous l'intensité de ces sensations merveilleuses.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix d'Hermione.

\- Oh bon sang, Drago... gémit-elle en amorçant des mouvements de hanches lascifs.

Le blondinet crut rêver lorsque la Gryffondor prononça son prénom d'une voix si suave, et son coeur s'emballa encore un peu plus.

\- Hermione... murmura-t-il. Oh Hermione, regarde-moi...

Quand elle posa son regard embué dans ses yeux gris-bleus, Drago l'attira sur lui et la serra dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, son bassin se souleva et se mit en mouvement, se faisant impérieux et pressé. Ses hanches vinrent claquer contre la peau d'Hermione, à une cadence soutenue, la faisant gémir dans son cou.

Emporté par sa fougue, Drago fit chavirer sa partenaire et roula sur elle pour la dominer de nouveau. Ainsi il pouvait la pénétrer plus fort et lui faire perdre la tête, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver...

\- Drago ! bêla-t-elle dans un éclat de voix lorsqu'une intense chaleur se répandit dans ses membres.

Le jeune homme sourit. À en juger par les halètements de sa partenaire, il était manifestement sur la bonne voie.

Se sentant proche du bouquet final, il redoubla d'efforts et accéléra son allure, multipliant les coups de butoir jusqu'à sentir la sorcière se contracter toute entière et enserrer son membre dans un écrin de délice.

Dans un dernier élan, il s'enfonça profondément en rugissant, les mâchoires crispées et presque tous ses muscles tétanisés. Les spasmes internes de la Gryffondor eurent raison de sa résistance et il décolla à son tour, rejoignant Hermione au Nirvana.

Quelques fabuleux instants plus tard, lorsque la Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une étoile filante dans le ciel sans nuage. Pour sûr, c'était la meilleure leçon d'astronomie de sa vie!

Une voix étouffée vint alors perturber sa contemplation des astres, celle du blondinet affalé sur elle, son visage niché dans le cou d'Hermione.

\- T'es foutue Granger... marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Pardon ? J'ai rien compris, se moqua-t-elle en glissant inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Drago redressa doucement la tête, prenant garde à ne pas faire fuir cette main qui flattait son cuir chevelu, et il ancra ses prunelles scintillantes dans celles – toutes aussi brillantes – de son amante.

\- T'es foutue Granger, répéta-t-il très sérieusement en resserrant son étreinte de son corps à nu. Tu m'appartiens maintenant...

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent brièvement, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un air de défi.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre petit Serpentard... répliqua-t-elle dans un soupir en roulant des yeux d'un air malicieux. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera maintenant que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, hm ?

Drago se figea un instant en plissant le front, réfléchissant à la dernière réplique de la jeune femme.

\- Tout ce dont je suis certain c'est que la prochaine fois je-

\- La prochaine fois ? Le coupa-t-elle. Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Sourit-elle d'un air incrédule.

\- Je te l'ai dit Granger, tu m'appartiens. C'est comme ça, et c'est non négociable.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Se gaussa-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Tu vois bien que oui, répondit-il en emprisonnant un peu plus fort le corps de la jeune femme sous le sien. en remuant le bassin de façon à lui rappeler sa présence encore en elle.

\- C'est curieux... pouffa-t-elle. Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui m'appartient... Drago, sourit-elle en levant un sourcil taquin, rappelant subtilement à son amant qu'il était encore logé en elle.

Stupéfait d'entendre son propre prénom sortant pour la seconde fois de la bouche de la Gryffondor, le jeune homme afficha alors un sourire béat, et après avoir volé un énième baiser à son amante, il reposa sa tête sur elle et se laissa bercé par sa respiration, tandis que Hermione songeait déjà à sa prochaine leçon d'astronomie...

 **oOo** Fin **oOo**

Un grand merci à **@ ElenAdams** pour son aide, ses relectures et ses conseils ! Et surtout, merci d'avoir soutenu ce petit projet et de m'avoir remotivée pour le finir ! Sans ses encouragements, je ne sais pas si je serais venue à bout de cette fiction un jour !

Donc MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!

 _Will.1018_


End file.
